warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lavenderkit
|kit: = LavenderkitRevealed in Lavenderwish's Omen, allegiances |father: = Buzzardwing |mother: = Ashpetal |brother(s): = Patchkit |sister(s): = Flamekit |living: = Lavenderwish's Omen}} Lavenderkit is a purple-tinted gray she-kitRevealed in Lavenderwish's Omen, allegiances with iceRevealed in Lavenderwish's Omen, chapter one-blue eyesRevealed in Lavenderwish's Omen, allegiances. History In the Super Editions Lavenderwish's Omen She is born to Ashpetal, along with her sister and brother, Flamekit and Patchkit. She is noted to be the last one born and described with her pelt 'being gray, yet it seemed to be tinted purple'. Doegaze, the medicine cat, names her Lavenderkit because of this. She, her mother, and siblings are mentioned a few times by the medicine cats at the half-moon meeting. Three moons pass. She is awakened by the sound of a voice telling her to get up, which turns out to be Patchkit. She blinks open her eyes and sees her siblings standing over her. She tells them why such the hurry and bounces to her paws. Her brother says that they can play mossball today, and that it's really nice out and Ashpetal told them they should go out more often. Lavenderkit then says 'let's go' and follows Flamekit and Patchkit out of the nursery. Graybrook, another queen, watches her leave. Ashpetal and Buzzardwing, her father, are standing outside. The kits race over, being greeted by loving purrs and licks. They then race over to Doegaze's den to collect some moss. The medicine cat is padding out as they rush in, and they collide. She hits her head on Doegaze's leg and falls to the ground in a daze. The latter asks if she's alright, and the kit thinks how she could sense Doegaze's worry as clearly as her own pain. She wonders why she could, but pain distracts her, and she shakily gets to her paws and begins to pick up the herbs, which she recognizes as daisy leaves and poppy seeds. She stammers that she's fine and says to let her pick them up, but Doegaze protests, saying there's bruising on her head and to come with her right now, Ravenpaw can pick them up. Ravenpaw appears and says that the other kits can help him, while Lavenderkit is ushered in the medicine den by Doegaze. She sits down on a mossy nest and watches as the medicine cat gets a couple herbs from her store, senses waves of anger coming off her for not watching out for the kits. Doegaze places a couple marigold leaves and a poppy seed down and dabs the chewed marigold on the kit's forehead, placing cobweb over it. When she is finished, she says she thinks she knows what those herbs are, and the older cat stares at her so she almost flinches. The other cat crouches in front of her and asks 'you do', her eyes glimmering with interest, and she can feel her curiosity as if it was her own. She gulps and mews that marigold was used on her bruise, cobweb to cover it up, and a poppy seed just in case, pointing to the seed while talking. Ravenpaw comes in, but he goes again, and Doegaze turns back to Lavenderkit, and she senses anxiety pulsing through the older cat as she asks if she has any pain. She now realizes her head aches a bit, as she had been too distracted with the medicine cat's emotions, and wonders if other cats ever feel how another cat is feeling, deciding that she'll ask her soon. She then nods her head and confirms the question. Doegaze gets another seed and asks if she knows what this or any of the herbs are used for, and she shakes her head, with the brown cat then explaining their uses to her. Her family enters the den and rush over to her, with her parents covering her in licks and her siblings pestering her with questions. She can sense their anxiety for their well-being and their happiness that she is not badly injured. Doegaze gently shoos them away, telling them to please go, as she needs to rest, and they can visit her later. Ashpetal gazes longingly at the kit, but nods, and leaves with her siblings, while Buzzardwing quickly touches her head with his nose, and murmurs that he loves her before following them out. She is about to swallow her poppy seeds when Ravenpaw walks in again, and she thinks how Doegaze must be busy all the time, and that she must be glad to have him as an apprentice. She hears that they are going to gather herbs, but the medicine cat wants to wait until she falls asleep. Ravenpaw pads out of the den, and Doegaze faces her, gently nosing the seeds toward her. She licks them up and lays down, in heartbeats feeling exhausted. She closes her eyes, sighing, as the other cat exits the den. In several more heartbeats she is asleep. Trivia Interesting Facts *She is the author's main OCRevealed by . Character Pixels Lavenderkit.kit.png|''Kit Version'' Flamekit.kit.png |} Kin Members Mother: AshpetalRevealed in Lavenderwish's Omen, allegiances: Living (As of Lavenderwish's Omen) Father: BuzzardwingRevealed in Lavenderwish's Omen, allegiances: Living (As of Lavenderwish's Omen) Sister: FlamekitRevealed in Lavenderwish's Omen, allegiances: Living (As of Lavenderwish's Omen) Brother: PatchkitRevealed in Lavenderwish's Omen, allegiances: Living (As of Lavenderwish's Omen) Quotes References and Citations Category:She-Cat Category:BearClan Category:Kit Category:Lavenderwish's Omen Characters